1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linking a VoIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) phone call with a data stream, and more particularly, to monitoring the data stream corresponding to the VoIP phone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many phone calls are being transmitted over communication networks via VoIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol). Typically, for example, an RTP (Real-time Transmission Protocol) may be used to send packets of data streams to carry voice for the phone calls, such that each call has a data stream associated therewith. Sometimes, it is necessary for a third party to monitor the phone call. However, the third party at an arbitrary point inside a communication network has a difficult time isolating the particular RTP data stream associated with a respective phone call.